


Revenge's Endgame

by Shinigami24



Series: Beacon Hill Avengers [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allison Argent as Hawkeye (Marvel), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Derek Hale as Hulk, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Lydia Martin as Black Widow (Marvel), M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Reconciliation, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski as Iron Man, pack as Marvel characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has one last trick up his sleeve as he seeks revenge. He won't stop until everyone that wronged him and his family are gone. The pack needs to hurry before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part in this trilogy. Magic and Love's Revenge was supposed to be the end of it, but when I was outlining it, the muses got away from me, and before I knew it, the duo had turned into a trilogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred thinks of revenge plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is the last update for now. I'm going out of town tmw, and will be gone for five days. I should be back on Jan 17, if the weather permits. Either way, I will def be back next week. I promise to make up for the delay.

When Peter pissed a sorcerer off, Puck took revenge. He cast a spell and Beacon Hills merged with Manhattan and things got strange.

The HYDRA leaders were brought into town and caused major chaos. The police issued a manhunt for Brock Rumlow. Citizens went missing every day.

The few humans not affected by his spell reversed it before capturing Puck. Puck was given the death penalty for what he'd caused.

However, the supernatural wasn't done with the pack by a a long shot. The mage's lover Morgana wanted revenge for Puck's death. So she cast another spell over Beacon Hills. The expanded fusion of Beacon Hills and Manhattan returned with the danger being greater.

HYDRA returned with another enemy; Dr. Ivchenko, a Soviet Spy. Said spy wanted revenge on Howard Stark and was willing to take it out on his son. Stiles was put on lock-down until the danger passed.

While the spell eventually was reversed, Morgana's son escaped. Mordred was now on the loose in Beacon Hills. The town was still on edge as the lingering aftereffects ran unchecked in the streets.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone. They relaxed into each other's arms comfortably. Stiles kissed his boyfriend softly. He could see love in the other's eyes.

* * *

Mordred paced the floor angrily. He was getting impatient and wanted revenge. All of sudden, a light bulb switched on in his head. He smirked, lips turning up in a sinister grin soon after.

"I have the perfect idea." he declared as he grabbed a spell book. He went around his hideout grabbing the ingredients he needed to prepare.

"Nothing my parents could've done will be better than this." he vowed.


	2. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris search for the wanted warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.

The Hale family looked anxiously at the board. Derek had brought up most of the red properties and was looking to acquire Malia's green properties. Monopoly was usually never this intense, but since it was very close, they were on edge.

"This makes absolutely no sense, they took all of the property so quickly." Cora was saying.

"For a girl that lived in the wild going off her instincts, she is economically talented." Laura commented.

"Hey! I may be crap at math, but basic knowledge of economics isn't that hard." Malia said, completely incredulous. In the end, Derek lost all of his blue estates on a bad turn, allowing Malia to win. The whole family cried foul as Malia threw the Monopoly money in the air.

"Keep hating! I took all of your crap!" she yelled.

Noah and Stiles was having bonding time. They watched 80s' movies. The Neflix queue had the Breakfast Club, Teen Wolf, Back to the Future, and Ghostbusters. They didn't consider them classics. (the Teen Wolf movie was not at all accurate), but they were decent. Stiles made popcorn with a little sea salt, some M&Ms, pretzels, and Girl Scout mints. Noah looked at the cookies.

"You are really allowing me to have Thin Mints?"

"You only eat the serving size, don't push it." Stiles replied.

"Who's the parent here?" Noah muttered.

"You are, sire." JARVIS replied.

"Traitor." Stiles muttered. Noah quickly shoved a cookie in his mouth, counting them.

* * *

Peter and Chris were frustrated. Mordred was a sneaky one and always eluded them.

"How has he managed to avoid us?" the matriarch Araya Calavera asked.

"That's exactly what's on our mind. There are so many places to hide." Peter groaned.

"He's a magical being. There are a lot of places to hide." Chris said. Everyone groaned. Just great! Chris considered his options, then he got an idea.

"Do you have maps of Beacon Hills on you, Peter? If we narrowed down the list, perhaps our task could get easier?" he suggested. Peter got out said maps.

* * *

The couples went on a group date to the bowling alley. It was a nice group date for them all. They bowled swiftly, trying to outdo one another. Danny ended up beating everyone, but no one was mad. It was Danny, and everyone loved him.

* * *

Lydia, her mom; Natalie, and Meredith's plane arrived in Beacon Hills. They got off the plane and retrieved their bags from the baggage claim.

"Home sweet home," Natalie sighed.

"It's good to be back in California." Lydia declared.

* * *

Mordred watched the events unfold from his lair. He was using his father Puck's magic ball to spy on the others.

"So, weak and pathetic. Search all you want. You will never find me." he sneered. Then he waved his hand with a sickening smirk. The spell was absorbed into the crystal ball.

"It's play time," he laughed with sick glee.


	3. The Switch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes in a reluctantly familiar setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Stiles opened his amber eyes and looked around. His room seemed to be bigger than usual. He blinked his eyes into confusion. He was normally this way when he woke up, but it would get worse when something changed. He looked around one more time and realization set in when he saw the iphone, state of art laptop and several other electronics. He gasped and sat up, taking in the high tech room.

"Again?!" Just then JARVIS awoke and spoke.

"Good morning, Masters Stiles and Noah."

"Someone better get that warlock before I do!" he heard from down the hall. His Dad was awake.

* * *

Derek stared at the familiar men in his kitchen. Laura raised her eyebrows as she walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dum Dum. This is Monty, Dernier, and Gabe." Dum Dum answered.

"We've been mixed up...again." Derek groaned.

"Someone needs to kill that warlock." Laura declared.

* * *

Bucky and Steve hugged as they were brought together again.

"What happened this time?" Steve asked as they sat down to plan their next date. Hopefully this one wouldn't be interrupted by strange magicians pulling them someplace else. Bucky was seething, while Steve kept a level head.

"I don't know, but I'm pissed." Bucky replied.

"There, there, Buck." Steve spoke soothingly.

* * *

Natalie was staring at the women who had replaced her daughter and her friend. She was extremely confused.

"Where are we?" Peggy Carter asked.

"My GPS is being weird and saying California." Natasha replied.

"Why do we always end up in strange crap?" Peggy groaned.

Mason looked at Wanda and Hope Van Dyne.

"Who are you two, and where are Tracy and Liam?" he asked.

"Where's my brother, Pietro?" Wanda asked.

"Where is Scott?" Hope wanted to know. Realization dawned on him.

"Nope! Not doing this again!" he declared as he left the room, refusing to look back.

* * *

Stiles soon found himself busy. His Tower was being flooded with confused people.

"Where are we, Scott?" Hope asked her friend and partner.

"I don't know, but we could be in California." Scott Lang frowned.

"Beacon Hills, Ms. Van Dyne." JARVIS answered.

"What year?" Peggy asked, confused by her lack of years. The last thing she remembered was Steve visiting her at the nursing home.

"It is 2015, Ms. Carter." JARVIS answered. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Okay, something is terribly wrong," she mused.


	4. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to fix the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Beginning tmw, RtAA will be next to be updated.

The Avengers were anxious as they all moved to the meeting room.

"Does anyone know what has happened?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It's Mordred. He is only our remaining loose end." Laura responded. All of sudden, JARVIS cleared his throat.

"Colonel Rhodes has arrived." he stated as the elevator opened and Rhodey exited. He stopped dead in the meeting room.

"What did Tony do now?" he asked.

"Why is it always me?!" Stiles exclaimed as he flailed his arms. Everyone turned to look at him. Natasha gave him a 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Okay, sometimes it's always me." Stiles relented.

* * *

Noah met with Tara and the confused Deputy Clark.

"What is happening, Sheriff?" the deputy asked.

"Absolute madness. Half of our deputies are gone." Noah declared with a sigh. He was already exhausted.

"We need to fix this soon. I'm getting tired of this." Tara stated.

"You're not the only one." Noah answered.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve was out on a date. They went to a bar and grill. They enjoyed the beers, bar food, and sports on TV. When their baseball team won, Bucky kissed Steve with a laugh.

* * *

Danielle and Braeden met up.

"This has been going on for too long." Braeden declared.

"I know, but what can we do?" Danielle responded.

"We need allies for beginners." Braeden said as they went to gather said allies. They discovered the Yukimuras talking with Satomi Ito and Natalie Martin.

"Can you help us with this situation?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, lead us to where everyone is staying." Ken Yukimura responded.

"We'll explain in the car, Natalie." Noshiko promised.

* * *

The villains met on the outskirts of the fused town. The group consisted of Thanos, Sinthea Schmidt, Crossbones, Dottie Underwood, William Burnside, and Madam Masque. They group were gleeful, they had a grim plan in the works.

"Things are in chaos. It's perfect." Sinthea smirked.


	5. Odd Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noshiko and Noah have a talk with Natalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

The Commandos, Bucky, Steve, and Peggy met on the couple's floor of the Tower. While they were happy to see each other, they were increasingly perplexed.

"What's going on?" Peggy asked.

"We were thrown into some town." Monty responded.

"The A.I. Anthony made told me that we are seventy-one years in the future." Peggy stated.

"We know that, but I still don't believe it." Jim replied.

"Besides that, how have you all been adjusting?" Peggy asked.

"Not too bad. Liking the polio-free environment." Bucky replied. Peggy chuckled before hugging them.

"Such idiots." she spoke affectionately.

"Love you, too, Peggy," Dum Dum smiled.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled into Stiles' bedroom.

"This is all still a shock." Stiles was saying.

"We've been through this so many times. How are you still shocked?" Derek wanted to know.

"Derek, I'm Stiles. What do you expect?" Stiles responded. Derek chuckled.

"I don't really know." then he kissed him softly.

* * *

Peter and Chris were both stiff and rigid. Their hands clenched into fists, while on the inside, they boiled with anger. Araya, Severo, and the other hunters arrived while taking in their surroundings.

"Now, I really know why this pisses you off." Severo commented referring to the bizarre things they had seen. While Madam Masque, the Howling Commandos or Stephen Strange could be easily passed off as otaku fans cosplaying, the current cityscape was another matter entirely. How do you explain certain landmarks such as Statue of Liberty, World Trade Center site, or Times Square being here and there? Especially since those landmarks were supposed to be on the East coast, not the West!

Now he'd seen everything!

"Told you," Chris grumbled. This was the third time! He didn't want to lose his children because of the damned spell!

* * *

Noshiko and Natalie met with John at the Tower.

"I called you here, Natalie to tell you the truth." Noah began.

"The truth about what?" Natalie asked into confusion.

"These changes around the town, the increased death and chaos. It is all not some weird dream. It is the supernatural." Noshiko explained. Natalie sat back in her seat and processed it all. It all added up.

"That explains a lot. This is actually a relief." she said at last.

"Just you wait." Noshiko chuckled.

* * *

Sam led Scott into the Commandos' den.

"Scott, these are the Howling Commandos. Commandos, meet my friend Scott." Sam introduced.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Scott exclaimed. The Commandos chuckled.

"Can I have your autographs?" Scott grinned at his childhood idols.

"Sure, why not?" Gabe chuckled. Sam laughed and left him to his childhood dream.


	6. Sick Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred watches his handiwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Stiles and Peggy met Peter and Chris at the police station.

"This is like one of Allison's movies." Peter commented.

"Allison would lose it if she ever met Peggy Carter." Chris replied.

"Good to know that your daughter is a fan," Peggy grinned.

"Anyway, did you need to see us, Miss. Carter?" Peter asked.

"Yes," She nodded as she offered them a seat.

* * *

 Stephen and Clea Strange were extremely perplexed by their new surroundings. They tried to figure out where they'd been sent. As they wandered the area where they had landed, they saw Dottie Underwood and Whitney Frost lurking around. Dottie was a blonde this time.

"Those two seem a bit odd." Stephen commented.

"This whole place is odd." Clea replied referring to their current location. While she easily recognized several places in Manhattan. The rest of the cityscape was beyond odd. Several flora and fauna didn't mesh. The coastal redwood tree forest gave away the fact that they were someplace else entirely. As did the occasional palm tree. Then she saw a tree; it looked like an angel oak tree. The dark brown limbs went out and everywhere, green leaves or ivy covered said tree.

"That's a Nemeton!" Stephen exclaimed.

"A what? Never mind, you can explain as we go. Now come on." Clea said as she began pulling her husband away.

* * *

Derek and Stiles met with Braeden, Danielle, and Mason. They were all trying to find ways to track the warlock.

"He is only one guy. Why is this so hard?" Danielle groaned.

"This is so exhausting." Mason replied.

"How are Peter, Chris, and his hunter buddies faring?" Braeden asked.

"They are trying to locate a map of our fused town." Danielle replied.

"Good luck with that." Braeden commented. The group huffed and kept moving.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time on their floor. The other Commandos had went out for food and drinks. They almost joined but they knew that they needed to soak in the little time they had together. Bucky's head was pillowed on Steve's chest. The blond liked the change of cuddle position. Steve kissed his temple softly, smiling when Bucky snuggled further into his chest.

* * *

In his lair, Mordred looked at his crystal ball with sick fascination. He was basking in the chaos that he had caused. People were either missing or changed, and their loved ones were scared or sad. It was a work of art for Mordred. He was practically vibrating with a morbid sense of joy. This is his wet dream.

"Suffering for everyone!" he cackled.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." he promised. As he rubbed his hands in gleeful anticipation. 


	7. Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy is spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RtAA will be updated next.

Noah, Deputy Clark, and Tara met with SHIELD agents and Peter and Chris.

"Has anyone seen a villain yet?" Noah asked.

"We saw Thanos." Fury responded.

"Really?! Crap!" Noah exclaimed as he groaned.

"There was also reports of Dottie Underwood and Madam Masque wandering through town." Peter mentioned.

"Crossbones is still a threat with Burnside and Sinthea." Tara warned.

"This is just great. Why can't this town be normal?" Noah muttered.

* * *

The Howlies had a prank war against the Avengers. Dum Dum reprogrammed JARVIS to wake the entire team at two in the morning. As retribution, Stiles put electric blue dye in their shampoo.

"Oh, that was clever, kid." Dum Dum declared. Then Dernier got an idea.

"Yes, can I have 25 large pepperoni pizzas? Put it under Tony Stark." Steve was saying. The prank resulted into total chaos, and Stiles being sent to his room. He would have gotten off with just a lecture if Erica and Allison hadn't eaten over half of the pizzas. 

"What? We're hungry!" Allison defended. Allison bribed Pietro to put Captain America and Howling Commandos mementos in their den. Gabe ended it all with putting their names on an Adam and Eve subscription. Noah nearly had an aneurysm when he opened the box and found sex toys, lube, adult movies, and a variety of stuff inside.

"Mieczyslaw Phoenix Stilinski!" Noah yelled. Gabe considered it a win. Stiles was grounded after that. Dum Dum thought that it was the real win.

* * *

Laura and Natasha asked Peggy questions.

"How are you liking the 21st century as a young woman?" Laura asked.

"I enjoy a bit more equality, but there are some things that need to be addressed." Peggy answered.

"That's very true." Laura had to admit.

"Any special place that you like?" Natasha wanted to know.

 "I do love the boardwalk and the street vendors. Some things don't change." Peggy replied.

"Now, that's the truth! Come on. I'll buy you manga baozi." Natasha grinned.

* * *

Some of the villains gathered to plot. The group consisted of Thanos, Burnside, and Dottie. They were hidden in the town. Rumors of their presence swirled through the town, forcing them into a gross, abandoned meat factory. As the days passed, their fury and resentment simmered.

"Such disgusting creatures," Thanos sneered referring to the civilians.

"I wish I could slaughter them all." Dottie replied.

"Now, you are talking sense, Dottie." Burnside nodded.

"Exactly." Thanos smirked.

* * *

Stephen and Clea had alone time. They cuddled on the couch of their rented room. They were wrapped up in each other.

"We need to find out what is causing all of this." Stephen was saying.

"Where can we begin? We don't even really know where we are." Clea questioned.

"Old maps might work. Magazines and newspapers can help, too." Stephen suggested.

"You're right." she sighed as relief washed over her. Stephen smiled as he and Clea kissed.

"We will be home in no time." Stephen promised his wife.


	8. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are given their missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 will be posted tmw.

A week later, Stephen and Clea arrived at the Tower. The Avengers reunited with their friends. They'd been worried where they had been and were relieved.

"Where did you land?" Sam asked.

"We landed near a really strange tree. Stephen calls it a Nemeton." Clea answered.

"Oh, that's not good." Laura winced.

The Commandos, the twins, Scott, Hope, and Peggy entered the conference room to see Phil.

"I have a serious mission for you, due to the stirrings of Underwood, Sinthea, and Crossbones, you must deal with them." Phil stated.

"Is this a no kill mission?" Peggy wanted to know.

"It's optional," Phil said plainly. They all nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Our gear is in the armory. Let's suit up." Peggy ordered.

* * *

Braeden, Danielle, Mason, Ken, Noshiko, and Natalie were looking for the counter-spell. They were all so stressed. After picking up a sorcerer's book, they found the counter-spell. Like many things in their lives, there was a catch. The spell called for 100 unusual ingredients.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Where will we get this stuff?" Satomi asked as she looked over the list. Phoenix feather, kitsune tail hair, werewolf fur, agate, crystal quartz, topaz, Blessed Thistle, Juniper Berries, Star Anise and so much more. The list covered magical items, plants and gemstones.

"The Council might be able to help." Danielle suggested.

"Can they also authorize a protection spell?" Mason wanted to know.

"They would grant it. I'll make the call." Braeden said. They marked the spell before leaving to find some ingredients that seemed attainable.

* * *

Fury and Maria met with Laura and the Avengers. They were already suited up as Fury gave them their assignments.

"You are to capture and kill Thanos, Madam, and Burnside." Fury stated.

"We'll take it," Stiles said, taking a folder.

"Be ready. This will be tough." Fury warned.

* * *

Pietro, Scott, Dernier, Steve, and Thor played poker. They looked carefully at their cards and chips. Pietro was winning surprisingly. They had fun taking chips and recklessly betting. Ultimately, Pietro won with a ridiculous amount of winnings. No one was going to pay.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were in their bedroom. Bucky spooned Steve from behind, cuddling him close. He burrowed his nose into the nape of his neck. Soon, Steve drifted off, and Bucky smiled. It was good to see him so relaxed after this whole thing began. It was a good sign.


	9. Expertise in Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos begin their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve were walking through the streets when they saw Burnside. Burnside stared at Steve as he drifted by. He immediately became smitten with Steve. He followed him through the streets, ducking behind people and buildings.

All of sudden, Steve heard someone trip behind him. When he turned around, he was startled to see Burnside sprawled out on the sidewalk, still staring at him. Now, Steve was completely freaked out. Bucky instantly hid Steve behind him.

"Who are you?!" he snarled.

"It's none of your business." Burnside sneered.

"Stay away from him!" Bucky barked out. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Burnside glared and walked away. He would try again later.

* * *

Peter and Chris had some alone time. They were at home, having just finished dinner.

"Has any of our contacts called yet?" Peter asked.

"No. Seems like I can't get a hold of anyone." Chris admitted. Peter cursed.

"What about the others? Did they find anything on patrol yesterday?"

"Not a thing. He's practically a ghost." Chris replied.

"This is getting very irritating." Peter groaned. Then the wolf buried his face into his husband's neck. Chris chuckled. He was always this affectionate when frustrated.

* * *

The Howlies and Peggy had bonding time. They were hanging out. The old friends told jokes and made fun of each other. It felt like they were back in the war, having the time of their lives.

* * *

The Howlies, twins, Peggy, Scott, and Hope were on a roaring rampage of revenge. HYDRA bases began to fall as they sped through them. The Ant Man and Wasp shrunk down to attack guns and spy on others. Dernier was infatuated with fire and destruction as he exploded forts. Bucky used his sniper skills to protect Steve. The others were arms technicians, medics, reconnaissance experts and technical geniuses. The group threatened HYDRA's control over the merged town. The fascist agency took notice of their success.

* * *

Sinthea and Crossbones were seething. They were so furious.

"They've destroyed most of our secret bases! Soon, they will find this one!" Sinthea hissed.

"They have only hit the expendable bases. There was no intel there for them to take." Crossbones reasoned.

"Still, we are in need of a plan. We must stop the enemy before they reach us." Sinthea replied. Crossbones thought on it before smirking.

"I have the perfect plan. They won't be an issue when we're done with them." Then he began to outline his plan.


	10. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. RtAA will be updated tmw.

A week later, Thanos was trying to locate the Infinity Gems to put in his gauntlet. He managed to locate the Time and Soul stones. When pursuing the Power Stone, he ran into some issues. Heimdall got a hint of it on the Bifrost and notified Thor.

"He what?!" Thor was completely horrified. The now female hero instantly called a meeting.

"Brothers and sisters, Thanos is a major threat to the entire galaxy. We cannot allow him to obtain the Gems." she announced to her teammates.

"Okay, he's our first priority." Tony declared. The others nodded their agreement. The stakes were much higher than before.

* * *

Steve was doing his usual rounds near the park. When the bullets started flying.

Dottie had snuck out of the hide out to hunt for a victim. When she spotted the lone Avenger turned Howling Commando, she smirked. It was her lucky day. She pulled two silenced pistols out of the holster.

Pietro was going out to buy pastries when he saw Dottie lift up her guns. He sped up as she pulled the trigger. He knocked the bullets out of the air before grabbing Steve and moving to safety.

Cursing, Dottie ran away as the panic set in. Steve looked for her, but she was gone.

* * *

Madam Masque and Burnside were camped near the Nemeton when the Avengers found them. The group surrounded them. Natasha noticed that Masque was especially close to the Nemeton. She could be harvesting power. 

The others gathered in a spaced circle, waiting for the other shoe to drop. They tensed up, shoulders squared and jaws set. Their weapons were out.

Burnside lunged first and set off a chain reaction. Masque was a tough foe now that she had some of the Nemeton's power. Natasha took point when it came to fighting her. She had the Hulk stay inside Bruce until he was needed.

Burnside took some serious hits, but he managed to get himself together. He distracted the others while Madam Masque made her escape. Gradually, he fled.

"Dammit!" Natasha sneered. She hated that they got away.

* * *

Mordred was in his lair, watching the battle with a deep narcissistic satisfaction. He was extremely pleased with the outcome.

"Oh, this is just perfect! Father would be proud!" he gloated.

"What more can I do?" he fantasized. He wanted total mayhem. He wouldn't be satisfied until the town was in ruins.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had a bit of time to themselves. There was none of the usual stress present. Just peace. They cuddled under the duvet in Stiles' room. A light show played from the lamp that Stiles had built. They watched the maroon fade into a bright blue, with stars dancing all over. Derek kissed his boyfriend softly, smiling when he felt him melt into the touch.

Bucky and Steve had dumped their gear and were now in their bedroom. Bucky nestled his head on Steve's chest this time. He wanted to hear his heart beat, a reassurance that Dottie didn't kill him.

"I'm here, Bucky, she didn't get me." Steve whispered over and over again.

"I know, but I almost lost you. What if Pietro wasn't there?" Bucky sighed.

"Stop doing that. I hate that 'what if' line of thinking. I'm right here and I'm alive." Steve replied. Bucky sat up to kiss him again. He heard every word and completely believed it.

"I'm here," Steve repeated when he broke away.

"I know." Bucky replied as he pulled Steve back into his embrace.


	11. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go on patrol.

A few days later, the groups talked with one another.

"That Loki thing was an absolute mess." Natasha was saying. Peter walked in.

"Steve and Tony had caught Loki, but Thor wanted to take him home. They nearly destroyed a national park by the end of the night." he added.

"Oh, I remember that," Rhodey groaned as he hid his face in mortification.

"I watched the tape of their little pissing match on the helicarrier. Granted, the scepter played a part in that mess, but the Mind gem would have never worked if you didn't have any serious resentment." Clint replied bluntly. Stiles spluttered, but Rhodey shushed him. Stiles then hid his face, he knew that Tony had been at fault, but did Allison have to bring it up in front of everyone! Bucky was so going to kill him! Thor blushed, and Bruce's face got warm. Steve tried to sneak out of the room, but Peggy stopped him.

"Explain it." she stated. Wanda read his mind.

"Apparently, Tony thinks everything special about our captain came out of a bottle. Personally, I don't believe that." she announced. Bucky jumped on Stiles and tried to choke him. Peggy and the Commandos jumped up to pull him off.

"Not again. I keep telling Howard that he needs to spend more time with his son." Peggy groaned. Bucky was released, he glared at Tony as he went over to hug Steve.

"Steve, don't believe him. You were fantastic before that damn serum." he declared.

One day, Stephen was shown the library to look for the spells. He looked through the medicine books and fantasy stories from the early 1900s.

"This all seems helpful, but risky." he commented.

"I'll bring it to the group." he decided as he gathered the books.

* * *

While Stephen was searching the library, Danielle, Mason, Braeden, and the parents met in the first floor of the Tower.

"We've got the gemstones." Noshiko announced.

"That's great! What do we do with them now?" Noah asked.

"We wait until we have the rest of the things on the list." Braeden replied.

"In the meantime, we lock these gems up. We can't take any chances." Ken stated.

* * *

After lunch, the Avengers and Howlies gathered in the lounge for a movie marathon. They would be watching the Star Wars movie saga. From A Phantom Menace to Return of the Jedi.

"You'll love A New Hope, I took Trip's mom to see it when she was a teenager." Gabe mentioned.

"Get ready for a classic." Dernier smiled. Then someone put in A Phantom Menace and they got settled.

* * *

The next day, the Commandos, Peggy, Scott, Hope, and the twins were out patrolling. They'd just stepped in the park when an unmarked black van pulled up. A moment later, men rushed out. They tried to grab Bucky. Steve growled and threw his shield. All the hell broke loose literally.

Several of the heroes pulled out their weapons. Scott and Hope shrank down and went to mess with the STRIKE team, while the others used their respective abilities to fight them off.

All of sudden, Noah came running down the street, gun drawn.

"Let's get out of here!" Crossbones yelled. Then the STRIKE team ran and got back in the van. They sped off swiftly.

"Damn it! They got away!" Bucky growled.

* * *

Several hours later, Stephen and Clea were enjoying their alone time. They relaxed into the soft bed. Clea's head was pillowed on her husband's chest. Stephen kissed her and smiled. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, happy to have his wife in this strange home.


	12. Sightnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are seen everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 will be posted tmw.

A week later, Thanos located the Mind gem. He walked into a warehouse owned by SHIELD and grabbed the scepter. He was absolutely smug as he grabbed said gem.

"This will be fun!" he declared. Then he smirked as he walked away with the infinity stone.

* * *

While Thanos was pulling off his heist, the Avengers went to a museum. They was visiting the Howling Commando exhibit in the history section.

"I've learned more here than I did talking to then." Laura commented as she looked at the display. All of sudden, they saw Madam Masque at a science exhibit.

"How can she walk around in public?" Clea gasped.

"I don't know and I don't care." Clint replied. They promptly went to confront the blonde actress. They were armed and ready to fight. Civilians rushed out as the Avengers fought Masque. She jumped onto exhibits to evade them, but Natasha wasn't giving up. Eventually, Masque shot down a pterodactyl before escaping.

"Dammit! Lost her again." Natasha cursed.

* * *

 In the meantime, Tara and Clark were filing paperwork and reports when they saw Crossbones.

"Oh, this day can't get any better." Tara muttered. They drew their guns and ran after the wanted man. Crossbones groaned and began to run. The chase lasted until he reached the edge of the woods. After debating, Crossbones made a decision and fled inside in one direction. The pair groaned into frustration.

"How did we lose him?!" Clark yelled.

"We need to call Peter Hale and get permission to search that area," Tara reasoned.

* * *

A few days later, Noah met with the Mayor at City Hall. The Mayor was a nervous wreck. Citizens called every five minutes to report criminal mischief and how they didn't feel safe.

"Some don't buy the hype, but I'm still worried." he was saying.

"We have been tracking Dottie Underwood and Madam Masque." Noah reported.

"How is this all happening? They're comic book characters." the Mayor asked. Noah sighed.

"Hell if I know." he responded.

"Great," the Mayor muttered.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower;_ **

Derek and Stiles were taking some time for themselves in Stiles' room. Derek's head rested on Stiles' lap.

"They are getting bolder, Stiles." Derek was saying.

"I know. Tara and another deputy ran after Crossbones the other day." Stiles replied.

"We need to catch them soon." Derek declared. Stiles kissed him.

"Don't think too much on it."


	13. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights explode as the villains encounter our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RtAA will be updated tmw.

Peggy and the Commandos all told stories. They all laughed at a story about Steve pre-serum that Bucky had told them. Steve was mortified by the story. He slapped Bucky's chest.

"You shouldn't have butted in." Bucky did not feel remorseful.

"You got into a fight with a six foot three man." The Avengers were stunned before they burst into laughter.

"Oh, don't get me started on the time when he jumped on a dud grenade." Peggy said.

"I grew a few gray hairs after hearing about that." Bucky groaned at the memory.

"Our general threw the dud at the new recruits in basic. The others ducked away, but Steven jumped on it." Peggy elaborated.

"What in the world?! Why would he do that?" Clea was shocked.

"Because he's a reckless punk," Bucky growled. Steve sighed, he had yet to live that one down.

"Okay! How about the time Dum Dum nearly scorched his mustache off lighting a fire for dinner?" Gabe interrupted. Everyone readily avoided the subject and swiftly moved on to Gabe's story.

* * *

Stiles called Braeden, Danielle, Mason, Ken and Noshiko, and Satomi in for a meeting. They looked at the list of herbs that Stiles laid out.

"We need herbs. Some of these are on our actual list. Others are questionable, but we might need them." Stiles began.

"Ask JARVIS," Danielle said. Jarvis scanned the list of plants, he looked at the matching pictures.

"Most of these are household plants. Let me rewrite the list." he responded.

"That's great. Thanks, JARVIS," Stiles smiled.

"It was of no issue, Master Stilinski." Jarvis replied.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, Scott, Hope, and Peggy met.

"How is your father, Hope?" Peggy asked.

"He is doing fine." Hope smiled.

"Oh, good." Peggy replied. The conservation resumed, then Pym's resignation came up. Peggy had an explanation.

"Your father was so very worried about what could happen with his inventions, so he left."

"I do not blame him, I met Carson, he's HYDRA." Scott replied. Peggy took Hope's hand. He did the right thing.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were eating at a cafe when they saw Burnside.

"Oh no, it's him again, Bucky." Steve groaned. Bucky glared as anger overtook him.

"What do you want me to do? Personally, I recommend murder." Bucky sneered. Steve was going to reply when Burnside finally noticed them. Bucky stood up and stomped towards the man. Noah spotted them and went to break up the fight. His eyes widened when he recognized the other man.

"William Burnside?! You're wanted for murder amongst other things!" Noah declared. Steve stepped back in dawning horror while Bucky tried to get past Noah to hurt Burnside. Burnside ran as Noah tried to call in backup while keeping the furious Bucky back.

Peggy was out looking for some things when she saw Dottie nearby in disguise. Dottie froze when she saw her. She spun and stomped out of the store, Peggy hot on her tail. Eventually, Peggy caught up to her and stuck her down. Dottie recovered and turned to kick Peggy. The showdown quickly turned into a physical fight as both fighters tried to get the best of each other. They were evenly matched, punching and kicking at each other. Eventually, Dottie grew tired, so she shoved Peggy away and ran despite her swelling cheek.

"I hate her," Peggy sighed, laying on the ground.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. Bucky wrapped himself tightly around Steve. Steve was still scared from earlier.

"Noah will get him, baby." Bucky was saying.

"What if he doesn't, Bucky?" Steve was still worried.

"Don't think like that. Noah won't let anything happen." Bucky responded. Then he kissed Steve.

"I won't let anything happen." he promised.


	14. Reconciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Pietro, and Wanda talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.

Peter and Chris were left alone. Chris was wrapped around Peter like an octopus. He was never this clingy, but he was exhausted.

"We needed this." he stated.

"Yeah, I am beyond exhausted." Peter sighed.

"I just want to hibernate." Chris replied. Peter kissed his forehead.

"We'll hibernate together," he promised.

* * *

The Howling Commandos were patrolling again. The group were talking shop.

"If I shot Burnside in the face, I'd be doing him a favor." Gabe declared.

"Blowing him up would be a step up." Dum Dum replied.

"Can I light him on fire?" Dernier asked hopefully. Everyone froze, they had forgotten that their fellow comrade was a pyromaniac. Peggy and Steve looked alarmed.

"Dernier, calm down." Peggy commanded. Dum Dum stopped them and pointed.

"That's Sinthea." he warned.

"Can we have one patrol not end in a fight?" Monty complained. Bucky and Dum Dum instantly pointed their guns at the HYDRA leader. While the others readied explosives and non-lethal weapons. She pulled out her clubs and revealed the guns in her holsters. The fight was brutal on both sides. In the end, she threw tear gas at them, before putting on a mask and running.

"Why does she always get away with that?" Jim groaned as they waved the gas away.

* * *

In the meantime,  Laura, Derek, and Peter got together for family bonding time. They went out to play laser tag. They used their werewolf abilities to play and have fun.

"No fair! No Alpha abilities!" Peter exclaimed. Laura nodded her empathetic agreement.

"Now, you know how I felt when you used your powers." Derek replied.

* * *

**_Avenger Tower;_ **

The twins arrived to speak with Stiles. Stiles stepped away when he saw the duo.

"We just needed to settle some things with you," Wanda said.

"We don't want this grudge interfering with our fight with HYDRA." she finished.

"I understand and totally agree." Stiles nodded.

"Then a truce it is," Pietro smiled, shaking his hand. They all smiled, happier now that they had ended their bad blood.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles were alone in their bedroom. Derek sighed, inhaling Stiles' scent. Whenever he was under extreme stress, he would have a tainted smell. Now, that they were in their bedroom, away from all of the stress and near death experiences, he smelled happy and relaxed.

"The twins came today and asked for a truce for what they did during the Ultron incident as retaliation for what Tony did." he mentioned. Derek sat up.

"About time. I don't know what he did to them, but it has to be beyond bad if they hate him that much." he responded.

"It is that bad. When Stark Industries was still manufacturing arms, a group of revolutionists bought the arms through a third party. They launched the attack on the twins' home and killed their parents. They slept underneath an undetonated war head for three days before escaping. After that they were on their own and had to survive." Stiles explained. Derek froze. He had a look of pure terror and secondhand grief. Stiles kissed him softly.

"It's okay now. We have reconciled." he reassured.


	15. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA messes with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Peter and Chris waited on the edge of the forest. Soon, the Calaveras arrived, anxious to resume the search.

"Maybe we can get somewhere tonight." Severo replied.

"Agreed." both men chorused. They surveyed each inch of the forest. They were so close to giving up when Chris hit pay dirt. He saw a shard of glass, but it had a strange glow.

"Wait! Over here!" he yelled. The others joined him and saw the shard.

"Finally!" Araya was relieved.

"We should get this to Stephen." Peter stated.

* * *

The villains gathered in a secret location. They were focused on their plans.

"We should we do with them?" Sinthea asked.

"We can trap them." Crossbones suggested.

"I have the perfect way," Thanos said. The other villains' interest was peaked. They wanted to know what he was thinking.

* * *

The Avengers got a call of suspicious activity in a warehouse. Minutes later, they walked in, Stiles, triggering a wire. The lights blackened out, and the Avengers were surrounded. They were simple lackeys and were easily disposable to the Avengers. The heroes honestly thought it was a waste of time.

"That was a bust." Thanos was vastly disappointed as he watched the heroes file out of the warehouse.

"That was just a tease, they have something bigger coming." Natasha warned.

* * *

The Avengers were eating snacks and binge watching some movies. They relaxed into the Lazy Boy chairs.

"These Mummy movies are classics. Well, except for the last one," Clint was saying.

"True, they should have left it at two main movies and the prequel. Only the first prequel." Stiles said.

"Oh, we don't speak about the others." Rhodey winced.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were given some time alone. Steve was completely drained. Every waking hour was spent worrying. Bucky spooned behind Steve.

"You need to stay calm, Steve. This stress is unhealthy." Bucky was saying.

"How can I? People are in danger." Steve replied.

"The cops are responsible. Let them do their jobs." Bucky responded.

"Okay." Steve sighed. Bucky smiled and cuddled him closer.

"That's all I ask." he replied.


	16. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams have some exercises to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. The prologue for the new Stucky series I just started will be posted tmw. The title for #1 is Champion of Justice. I'm still trying to decide on a title for the series in overall.

Noah met the Mayor. The mayor was still losing his mind, and Noah felt bad for him.

"What is your progress?" the Mayor asked desperately.

"We have a lead in whoever caused those." Noah responded. The Mayor sighed in pure relief.

"Good. Keep it up." he responded.

* * *

Thor visited Asgard. He went deep into the palace and found the Tesseract. He gathered the Space Stone and the remaining gem: Reality Stone.

"Thank the Gods, Thanos didn't get those!" he was relieved. He got out of the vaults and made sure that his errand was still a secret.

* * *

Braeden, Danielle, Mason, Satomi, Noshiko, and Ken had a meeting. They felt relieved to realize that they were almost through with the list.

"I'm glad that this will be over soon!" Satomi was saying. Everyone nodded their empathetic agreement as they sighed in relief.

"There has never been anything more stressful than this! And Kira will probably have new nightmares." Noshiko declared.

* * *

The Avengers and Commandos had a training session. They stared at the complex maze and tests of strength. The obstacle consisted of a rope swing across a swimming pool. The other obstacles were a climbing wall, balance beams, monkey bars, hurdles, and much more.

The teams went through the obstacle course once. They all plopped onto the grass, begging for the torture to end.

* * *

Several hours later, Stephen and Clea had alone time. Stephen was icing his shoulder. While Clea felt bad for him, she also thought it rather amusing.

"Poor baby," she giggled.

"Quit laughing. I'm a wizard, not an Olympic athlete." Stephen pouted.

"We're doing it again, you wuss." Clea said as she kissed his cheek.


	17. The Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge is issued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 should be posted tmw.   
> Oh, I almost forgot; here's a list of who is who in the Howling Commandos and their allies. The Avengers will be covered in the end notes. The rest will be covered in the next chapter.  
> Steve Rogers/Captain America: Danny Mahealani  
> Bucky Barnes: Jackson Whittemore  
> Dum Dum Dugan: Isaac Lahey  
> Monty Falsworth: Malia Hale  
> Jacques Dernier: Cora Hale  
> Jim Morita: Kira Yukimura  
> Gabe Jones: Matt Daehler  
> Peggy Carter: Meredith Walker  
> Wanda Maximoff: Liam Dunbar  
> Pietro Maximoff: Brett Talbot  
> Scott Lang/Ant-Man: Aiden   
> Hope Van Dyne/Wasp: Tracy Stewart

Peter and Chris had alone time. They tried to stay calm.

"We were so close!" Chris hissed. Peter shushed him.

"Chris, it will be alright." he promised.

"I'm still angry that he has out maneuvered us." Chris replied.

"I understand," Peter responded. Chris cuddled closer.

"I just want to forget it." he said. Peter kissed him. He shared the sentiment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They were calm as they cuddled.

"You feeling okay? I haven't stopped to think of how you were doing." Derek commented.

"I am getting along better than I did last time." Stiles replied.

"That's good. At least someone is." Derek replied.

"Aw, poor thing." Stiles cooed. He kissed his boyfriend's neck.

* * *

While Derek and Stiles were getting closer, Thanos was fuming. He was furious. He could not find the last gems! Where had the Space and Reality Gems gotten off to?! While doing some deep thinking, he came upon a realization that made him even more furious. Thor had been here.

"Argh!" he yelled, smashing whatever was within reach. He spun around and stormed back to his hideout. He had a meeting to preside over.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. As they cuddled close to each other, they were close to falling asleep.

"Can we please just have one day off from these psychopaths?!" Bucky grumbled.

"I'm running on fumes myself." Steve admitted.

"How does this always happen?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We have shit luck?" Steve yawned. Bucky snorted and kissed his love's forehead.

* * *

The next day, the Howlies and Avengers were cleaning their weapons while talking. All of sudden, JARVIS boomed above them.

"You have a letter, Master 'Stark'." he announced.

"What does it say?" Stiles asked. A letter was brought in. Natasha took it and started to read.

"It says to meet in the park, and bring the Infinity Gems." Natasha said.

"They are outright challenging us!" Clint exclaimed.

"Good. They made it easier." Natasha smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a note on who is who. The Howlies and the rest will be covered in the next chapter.   
> Avengers team:   
> Tony Stark/Iron Man: Stiles Stilinski  
> Bruce Banner/Hulk: Derek Hale  
> Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: Lydia Martin  
> Thor: Erica Reyes  
> Sam Wilson/Falcon: Vernon Boyd  
> Rhodey Rhodes/War Machine: Scott McCall  
> Clint Barton/Hawkeye: Allison Argent  
> Stephen Strange: Zack (minor character in S5a)  
> Clea Strange: Ethan


	18. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.  
> On another note; here's who's who.  
> Phil Coulson: Jordan Parrish  
> Nick Fury: Alan Deaton  
> Maria Hill: Marin Morrell

**_Central Park, Manhattan;_ **

The day came so quickly. The park was eerily silent as the Avengers and Howling Commandos made their way on the field. HYDRA and the others approached them, standing in a menacing line from left to right.

"Give me the Gems, or it will be your doom!" Thanos commanded.

"Over our dead bodies." Sam declared.

"So be it then," Thanos said as the teams split, ready to fight.

The Avengers were by Laura's side when Thanos, Burnside, and Madam Masque lunged at them. Laura slashed at Madam, while the woman tried to avoid the strikes. The other Avengers did their uttermost best to prevent the other villains from intervening. Thor went to face Thanos with help from the Hulk, Iron Man and Dr. Strange.

Black Widow, War Machine, and Hawkeye faced off against Burnside. Due to the villain having his own serum into his blood, the fight proved to be a challenge for the trio.

In the end, Laura caught Madam Masque and ripped her throat open. She choked on her own blood and died. Thanos went to Laura, but the Hulk caught him and ripped him apart from limb to limb. All of sudden, light began to glow around them.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the Howlies and their allies were battling Dottie, Sinthea, Crossbones, and the STRIKE team. Gunfire and explosions could be heard from their part of the field.

Peggy and Dottie fought hand to hand, while Bucky and Steve double teamed Crossbones. The twins, Ant-Man, and Wasp fought Sinthea. While the Howlies shot at the STRIKE team.

In the end, they were victorious, the surviving HYDRA agents were wounded. Dottie, Sinthea, and Crossbones were tied up. Then the light around them increased.

* * *

While the heroes were battling the enemy, Noah and the deputies urgently evacuated the area. They were all so worried about their own families.

"I hope that my sister can get out of there." Deputy Clark was saying. As they hurried civilians onto the bus. All of sudden, the light burst in front of their faces.

"Finally!" Noah yelled.

* * *

**_Hale woods;_ **

Peter, Chris, and the Calaveras were closing in on Mordred.

"We shoot him on sight," the matriarch was saying as they approached his hideout.

Mordred felt caged in as he saw them burst in. He absorbed as much power as he could before sending out pulses of energy. Eventually, Mordred was overpowered and pinned down. Araya placed cuffs on his wrists. Then light flooded the room, and Peter smirked.

"Time's up." he said.

* * *

Braeden, Mason, Danielle, Satomi, Ken, and Noshiko finished setting up the ritual circle. Then they cast the spell. Purple smoke rose, turning into pure light. The light spread and encompassed the entire town.

"It's working!" Braeden grinned. When the spell was fully broken, everyone stared at each other. Looking down at themselves, they howled with joy.

Derek gaped when he realized that he'd killed Gerard. Laura was smug as she gazed at a very much dead Jennifer.

"I got to slash Jennifer's throat." she stated. Cora high-fived her.

"Didn't I tell you?" Stiles said to Scott, pointing at "Burnside." Theo Raeken glared at them from his current position.

"You were right," Scott sighed.

"Even under a spell, Danny attracts nut cases." Jackson snarked. Danny, Ethan, and Matt stood up.

"Now, wait a minute!" Matt protested. He'd apologized, dammit! Lydia was shocked. Aiden had been Ant-Man?

"Come on. We've got prisoners to hand in!" Isaac yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of who played which villain:  
> Thanos: Gerard Argent  
> Madam Masque: Jennifer Blake  
> William Burnside: Theo Raeken  
> Sinthea Schmidt: Corrine aka The Desert Wolf  
> Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow: Kincaid  
> Dottie Underwood: Hayden Romero


	19. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack adjust to their real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, the epi will be posted next.

Everyone gathered at Hale Manor. They all relaxed into the couch.

"When did the twins get back?" Cora asked.

"I saw them at the airport after we landed." Meredith answered.

"How did the other kids get caught up in this?" Kira wanted to know.

"I have no idea, Brett?" Liam said.

"I don't know either." Brett answered.

"We'll figure it out later." Derek reassured everyone.

* * *

Some of the pack met with the twins, Tracy, and Zack to discuss their new memories. The twins, Tracy, and Zack were still all over the place with their memories.

"I hate having these memories." Ethan grumbled. He was a guy, dammit!

"Join the club," Liam and several of the girls chorused.

"I like having some powers." Zack smiled. He could finally defend himself the next time those creepy doctors showed up!

"Some of my memories are a total mess. I like all of the perks, but I have some things to sort through." Aiden admitted.

"Hope has some unresolved issues with her father that I can't seem to rationalize with my own father." Tracy said. They all hoped that the memories would somewhat recede, but it will all take patience.

* * *

Hayden, Kincaid, Theo, and Corrine woke up in a random house. They all jumped when they came to full consciousness. Peter and Chris surrounded them from the front. Behind them stood Noah and his deputies, and the the Calaveras walked into the room with Braeden in tow, guns trained.

"What is going on?" Hayden spoke in confusion before her memories caught up.

"Oh no, I did some terrible things!" she cried out as she broke down and wept. Corrine tried to slip away as Hayden had her breakdown. However, Braeden was having none of it.

"Isn't this an early birthday gift?" she smirked as she brought Corrine back. Kincaid groaned and hunched back into his seat. Theo seethed, he'd been caught up and knew that his chances of escape was slim to none.

"No one is going anywhere." Noah stated.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had some time alone. Stiles laid his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"We are finally home." Stiles said.

"I have never been so happy to be back in Beacon Hills," Derek grinned. Stiles laughed and pulled Derek in for a warm kiss.

"I feel exactly the same."

* * *

The Hales had a bittersweet moment to themselves. Derek and Cora looked extremely unhappy.

"We don't want to say goodbye." Cora sniffed.

"It's the only way." Laura responded. Derek and Cora clung to their sister, not wanting to let go anytime soon! In the end, Peter had to step in and pry them off, so he and his daughter could say goodbye too.

"Bye, Laura. Nice to meet you," Malia smiled as she stepped up to hug her cousin. Laura returned the hug. Then Peter hugged his niece goodbye. Then a bright white light appeared. Laura smiled before turning and walking into the light, then the light faded. They cried softly once she was gone, but she was at peace now.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack ties up some loose ends before returning to normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! CoJ will be next to be updated. Then the prologue for the next fic will be posted next week.

The next day, Scott waited at the airport for his mom. The plane touched down, and a few minutes later, Melissa walked into the room. She ran and hugged her only child.

"Oh, my boy! I missed you." Melissa beamed.

"Missed you, too, Mom." Scott grinned as he returned the hug.

Braeden walked Corrine into the US Marshal's office. They were met by a US Marshal and Corrine was handed over. Corrine sneered as she was taken in custody and booked.

"Thank you, ma'am. Come sign for your reward." the Marshal said.

"My pleasure," Braeden smirked.

* * *

Peter, Chris, Morrell, and Deaton handed in the prisoners to the supernatural Council.

"Theo is the textbook definition of a sociopath, now a psychopath." Morrell warned.

"Thank you, we've been looking for them for some time." a representative said as they took said prisoners. While the council talked with Deaton and the others, Morrell left only to return with Hayden.

Several minutes later, Morrell spoke with the healers. Hayden was shaking, uncertainty and anxiety controlling her.

"She has the memories of Dottie Underwood. She is mentally unstable and needs proper psychiatric care." Morrell reported.

"We'll accept her." the healer answered. A nurse took the troubled young girl and got her set up in her new room.

* * *

Jackson, Danny, Matt, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica went to a concert for a group date. The group played their intro video, and the couples lost it. When the spotlights flashed over each member, the whole crowd went nuts. After the final song ended, the couples left the stadium, happy to have been there.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered at Hale Manor. The pack was thrumming with excitement and warmth. They were welcoming new people in their expanded family. The new members felt a bit overwhelmed, but soon warmed to the idea of being a part of something big.

"Welcome to our overgrown brood," Derek grinned.

* * *

Several hours later, Stiles was close to falling asleep. The pack had gone to their own homes for the night, leaving Stiles at the Hale Manor with Derek. Cora went out to eat while Peter was doing God knows what with Chris. Stiles sighed,

"Having the pack all together was nice."

"It was. It helped bringing in the new members. I felt their pack connection snap into place." Derek said.

"No more spells or crazy body swaps. Just us and our pack. What more could we need?" Stiles smiled. Derek smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his sleepy boyfriend. He couldn't agree more. His whole pack was safe and sound now that this was all over. That was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
